In the Beginning
by AlphaHowler
Summary: I want to try and start writing again, so I'm going to be basing this fic off of Jak 1 instead of 2, 3, or X just for something different. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not! Rating is subject to change.


So lately I've been reading/re-reading several fanfictions regarding Jak and Daxter, and I've decided to test the waters to see whether I should start writing again. I haven't written since my freshman year in high school, so forgive me if things aren't exactly up to par. I decided to just start typing and see where it would take me! :) I know plenty of people have written based on jak 2 and 3, but what about the beloved original? :) This is only going to serve as a sample chapter to see if you guys want me to actually continue-chances are if it seems like something people want to read, I'll make longer chapters and actually sit down to figure out a plot instead of just winging it XD So enjoy, and please review to let me know whether you want more! :)

Wednesday, June 10, 2015

11:04 AM

The rays of the setting sun could be seen just behind Jak's eyelids. Every now and then, a flock of Gulfins would fly overhead, intent on scoping the sands for a delicious morsel. A crocadog barked in the distance, the sound echoing off of the cliffs forming the coast. This was where Jak spent the majority of his time when he needed to relax and get away from the normal craziness that happened daily in Sandover. Between Kiera and Samos running around the lab working on who knows what, to Daxter wanting to play childish pranks on the neighboring townsfolk, sometimes he just really needed time to himself. The sand was cool on his back, and it molded to his body to form the perfect cushion. He sighed in content, listening to the gulfins crowing in an apparent victory, when suddenly he heard footsteps.

"There you are!" A female voice said, "daddy and I were worried when you didn't show up for dinner. What are you doing out here all alone?" Jak, being physically unable to speak, opened his eyes and simply shrugged. "Well, why don't you come back to the hut? Daxter said he has a crazy story to tell you!" Jak sighed in disinterest, seeing as Daxter's stories tended to be a little…embellished. The young girl, who everyone called Kiera, was silent for a moment before hesitantly sitting in the sand beside him. She crossed her legs and sighed; "I figured out how to lower the zoomer's sensitivity to heat today! All I had to do was recalibrate the shield's density, increase the circumference of the surrounding…" The speech was lost on Jak, as the sun had just dipped below the horizon, plunging Sandover into darkness.

The stars glistened in the sky, and the waves gently lapped at the shore. There was so much that Jak wanted to say to Kiera…so many emotions that he wanted to express, but he had no idea how. Sure, they had grown up together, but that didn't stop Jak from having feelings for her; if anything, it strengthened them. He twitched an ear as he realized that Kiera had stopped rambling; instead, he felt the warm, tender touch of her hand grasping his. Jak wanted to move away, but something kept him rooted to the spot. Maybe everything would work itself out eventually; Jak just had to accept it.

They laid there staring up at the sky for what seemed like hours, until Jak felt his eyes begin to droop. Kiera had even begun to snore slightly, so he prodded her awake and guided her back to Samos' hut. Rather than take out his frustrations on the boy, Samos only motioned that the two head straight to bed, and returned to reading what looked like a journal. His head shook slowly as if in disbelief; something bad was going to happen, and it was only a matter of time before things snowballed out of control.

The next morning, Jak was woken by an obnoxious banging on the front door; "JAK! JAK ARE YOU UP?! I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO GO YAKKOW TIPPING TODAY!" Jak growled and rolled over, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and moved to open the door. What greeted him was a spiky red-headed boy about his age, several inches shorter, and with a couple of buck teeth that made a rat's physique seem appealing. The boy wore an orange tunic, similar to Jak's but more conservative, and a pair of goggles not unlike his. "Ya ready to go, partner? We got a lot of stuff to do today! Like putting rocks on top of ol' greeny's eco vents…I still can't believe he hasn't figured out it's been us this whole time!"

Jak rolled his eyes. Technically, it was DAXTER that did all of the scheming and execution when it came to these types of pranks. Daxter punched him playfully in the arm. "Aw, don't be like that big guy! If you want, you can choose what we do first; we can go terrorize the gulfins, mess with the neighbor's crocadog, cut off the power to the mayor's house so he thinks he's gonna lose the next election…" Jak shook his head at all of these suggestions. "Well, then, what DO you want to do?" Jak grinned, and pointed to something in the distance. Dax turned and swallowed hard; it was none other than the dreaded Misty Island.


End file.
